3 Words
by J93
Summary: Mikasa just needs three words to get Sasha where she wants her...


Sasha feels her phone vibrating in her pocket the moment she shuts her apartment door. She pulls it out to see the caller I.D. The brunette girl got so excited that she answered the call without a second thought.

'Hey sexy.' She greeted with her poor excuse of a sexy voice. She headed to the kitchen, clutching her rumbling stomach.

'Hi Sasha.' Mikasa greeted with her natural sexy-sounding voice.

'What do you want?' She asked while returning to her normal voice. She has tried sounding sexy numerous times before, but it always ended up sounding very cheesy, over the top and cringe worthy.

'Oh, you know what I want.' Mikasa, on the other hand, liked it. But, like a lot of things, she was better at it than Sasha.

'Remind me again.' She teased her partner, while leaning on the kitchen counter.

'You. Me. My bed. Right now.' Mikasa put it bluntly. She never liked being teased or beating around the bush. Outside the bedroom anyway. ;)

'Oh, how I swoon in your romantic words.' She replied in a big dramatic maiden-like voice with buckets of sarcasm.

'So that's a yes then?' Mikasa prodded. She was never one to understand sarcasm, even from a year in Sasha' company.

'Look, Mika, I'm just back from work.' Sasha reminded her.

'Don't call me 'Mika' ever again.' Mikasa went serious all of a sudden at the mention of her pet peeve of a nickname. 'You know I hate that.'

'I'm sorry, MIKASA. I'm just sooooo tired I don't think I have the energy to do anything except sleep.' She informed while stretching.

She leaned over and opened her fridge to catch a glimpse of the occupants. Seeing nothing that cries EAT ME NOW, she shut it closed and walked over to sit on the couch.

'I can help you with that.' Mikasa slyly replied.

'I'm sure you could babe.' Sasha smirked, trying not to fall asleep.

 _She could say anything to get me in the bedroom._ Sasha thought. _Man I love this girl so much._

'Beside, it's not like I live far.' Mikasa pointed out, as they both live in the same apartment complex, with Mikasa' apartment literally being right above Sasha's. Thinking of this, a light bulb lit up inside Sasha's head.

'Why can't you just come down instead?'

'Hey, we both know who has the bigger bed.'

'Touché.' Sasha nodded in agreement.

Pushing her dirty memories aside, Sasha removed her boots to give her feet air. They ached after being freed at last. The feeling gave Sasha more reasons to stay put.

'Your going to have to persuade me to walk up another flight of stairs.' She insisted, rubbing her feet.

'Am I not enough for you to run up here?' Mikasa joked as if she was objectified. Sasha smiled at Mikasa' persistence.

'I don't know. My feet are killing me and this couch is very comfy.'

'Your choosing a COUCH over _ME_.' Mikasa questioned with such conviction.

'Its _very_ comfy.' Sasha softly said to make her girlfriend jealous at the inanimate object.

'I can be comfy...' Mikasa said in a mock defeated tone.

'Ah, but this couch don't snore when you sleep on it.'

'I don't snore!' Mikasa barked at her girlfriend's jab. Sasha couldn't help but try and hold back the fountain of laughter from erupting.

'Sure, I believe you.' Sasha giggled. In a good way, Sasha loved it when she made her girlfriend jealous AND mad. It's better in person when Mikasa tries hiding her face from showing any negative emotion.

'So are you coming up or what?' Mikasa pouted wanting to get back on track (and change the subject).

'Like I said before, convince me.'

There was a small silence at the end of the phone.

'I can do it in three words.'

'Just three?' Sasha was intrigued. 'Three words' was a bold move.

'Yes.' Mikasa asserted like it was a matter of fact.

'Let's hear it then.' Sasha accepted her girlfriend's challenge. Either way she had all ready made her mind up to go and see her, but she wanted Mikasa to work hard for her efforts.

'I...HAVE...FOOD.'

An air of silence fell in the conversation. The brown haired girl looked over to her fridge. Although she had food, she didn't have good food. Mikasa, on the other hand, had great food. She was also an amazing cook. Just remembering her girlfriend's dishes made Sasha' stomach rumble.

 _Dammit, she's got me._

'All right you got me, what do you have?'

'Why don't you come and take a look for yourself.' This time, Mikasa is the tease. Sasha knows her girlfriend has a big shit-eating grin on the other side of that phone.

'Okay. But I'm only going up for the food.' She knew that was a lie when it left her lips. She was going up there to have food but she was also wanting to see her girlfriend Mikasa.

For the past year, Mikasa has made Sasha' life go from pretty cool to OMFG awesome. Not only has she found a (possible) life long companion but a kick ass friend that makes her day even more special. It was an understatement to say she was so lucky to have Mikasa.

'Mikasa?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'And I love you too. Now get your cute little ass up here.'


End file.
